


To see you Brothers Again

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: Trigun
Genre: Poetry, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessla looks on from the afterlife and watches her brothers fighting. A poem of her sorrow for their pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see you Brothers Again

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t know Knives and Vash had a older sister named Tessla in the Manga; who was experimented on until she died from cancer, and her chopped up body was found in a tube of formaldehyde by Knives and Vash when her ghost leads them to her body and her old files. It shows that at one point Knives LOVED humans…before finding Tessla and finding out what humans did to her. In the Manga it is easier to understand Knives hate for humans more so that’s why I’m using the Manga for this poem.
> 
> Probably not the greatest since I'm not much of a poem writer ^^||

To see you Brothers Again

Would be a joy to me

To see you both smile again

Would bring the light to me

When I see such pain

From both of you

One of you killing

The other in pain

Blue eyes filled with hateful

Green eyes filled with forgiveness

The day I brought you to that place

I didn’t think it would turn out like this

To show you, you had a sister

To teach you not all humans are like mommy Rem

Was by only true reason I lead you both there

To see you Brothers Again

Like you both were before then

To see you both get along again

To see you both no longer in pain

You both wish for an Eden

Free of pain and suffering

Though the other refuses humans

Little brother don’t you see…

The world you call Eden…

Is a world you share

With those you love

With those in pain

To those that need to be forgiven

For their sins


End file.
